biola
by fuyuhanacherry
Summary: ternyata Kousei bisa bermain biola


Ketika kututup mataku, yang bisa kulihat hanyalah hitam. Kemudian kubuka mataku, semuanya terlihat berwarna, kecuali satu orang yang tampak berjalan dari arah kiri. Dia terlihat gelap. Aku ketakutan.

Sampai beberapa detik kemudian, dia meluangkan waktunya untuk menyapaku dan duduk di sampingku. Senyumnya mengembang menandakan bahwa dia sedang dalam keadaan yang bagus—walau aku tahu, kematian seseorang yang diacintai tak bisa membuatnya pergi dari kesedihan begitu saja. Gelap. Dia benar-benar menyembunyikan sesuatu yang penting dalam kegelapan itu.

Kemana Kousei yang kukenal dulu? Yang selalu bersikap konyol dan bodoh tanpa kepura-puraan sedikitpun? Kemana kau menyembunyikan dia, Kaori?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso (c) Naoshi Arakawa**

 **biola (c) fuyuhanacherry**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Waning : ooc, typo(s), drabble, tsubakis pov**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari di atas kepala tak membuatku merasa terpanggang sedikitpun. Tentu saja, suasana hening yang dingin sesaat sejak laki-laki itu duduk di kursi panjang ini memayakan semuanya. Bahkan sejak dia duduk di sini, aku belum sekalipun berbicara—kautahu, bicara kepada seseorang yang sedang dalam mood yang buruk bukanlah ide yang bagus.

Tapi jika begini terus pun, rasanya tidak nyaman. Aku harus memaksakan diri untuk bicara.

"Kau tidak ke ruang musik?"

"Apa? Oh, maksudku … aku sedang malas saja ahahahaha"

Tidak lucu. Seorang Kousei malas bermain piano kedengaran seperti lelucon murahan abad sepuluh.

"Lalu, kenapa kau ke sini?" Seketika aku dikejutkan sendiri oleh perkataan yang terlontar dari mulutku. Ah, aku terkesan sedang mengusirnya.

Laki-laki itu menatap tanah yang dipijaknya. Kemudian tersenyum ke arahnya. "Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri."

Aku tahu, Kousei tidak akan bertahan lama untuk berbohong. Dia akhirnya mengatakannya juga. Sudah pasti, kan, kematian gadis seminggu lalu membuatnya tak bisa berkutik?

…dan aku merasa menjadi seseorang yang sangat jahat di sini. Aku ... tidak bisa apa-apa. kematian gadis itu sungguh membuatku tenggelam dalam kesedihan yang sama seperti Kousei. Namun, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang membuatku senang—ah, bukan senang, hanya perasaan jahat yang tak mampu kukatakan.

"Sudah seminggu, dia pasti sudah tenang di sana. Kaujuga harus tenang, Kousei, kalau tidak, dia juga akan mencemaskanmu."

"Ahaha sudahlah, lupakan saja. Aku memang terlalu berlebihan."

Berlebihan.

Aku bahkan tak tahu seluarbiasa apa perasaanku jika Kousei yang pergi. Mungkin akan jauh dari kata 'berlebihan' seperti yang dia katakan itu.

"Kalau begitu, ingin kuhibur?"

"A-apa? Tsubaki menghibur? Bagaimana caranya hahahahaha" Tawa mengejeknya yang membuat telingaku geli otomatis membangkitkan _image_ tomboyku. Aku beranjak dan berdiri di hadapannya yang masih duduk di kursi kayu, lalu membentak, "Dasar kau ini! Seharusnya kau berterimakasih karena ada seseorang yang berusaha ingin menghiburmu, tahu!"

Aku meruntuk, melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada dan masih menatap tajam sepasang mata berhias _frame_ hitam di hadapanku. Sampai kemudian tak kusangka dia malah berdiri, sampai kedua mata kami benar-benar dekat. Kami bertatapan. Dan dia hanya tertawa sambil menepuk bahuku.

"Tidak, tidak. Bercanda. Sekarang kaumau menghiburku dengan cara apa?"

Ah, sial, dia berbicara dengan santainya tanpa tahu detak jantungku yang berdetak tak karuan. Dengan cepat aku melangkah mundur, memberi jarak di antara kami.

"Hm … maumu apa?"

Sempat keheningan menyelimuti kami beberapa saat, sampai kemudian dia membuka mulutnya, berkata, "Kalau bisa bermain biola ya-"

Tak bisa kudengar lagi kata-katanya. Kali ini aku benar-benar muak. Rasanya sulit sekali menggantikan tempat Kaori dalam hidup Kousei. Aku terlalu bodoh karena beranggapan bahwa setelah gadis itu pergi, aku bisa menggantikannya—dan menjadi lebih baik. Nyatanya, aku malah jauh lebih buruk dari gadis pirang itu.

"Jadi, aku perlu belajar biola dulu?"

"Tidak perlu, kok. Tapi kalau kau ingin mempelajarinya, aku bisa mengajarimu."

Kedua bola mataku terbelalak, "Kau bisa bermain biola?"

"Ya … sedikit, sih. Dulu aku pernah diajari oleh bibiku," ucapnya penuh keyakinan. Dan aku pun membisu, tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Jadi, apakah aku menerima tawarannya, atau menolaknya? Aku ingin menjadi diriku sendiri, tapi demi Kousei, aku juga ingin berubah. Setidaknya agar rasa kehilangannya tak sampai berlarut-larut—tak sampai ajal menjemputnya, sama seperti yang gadis _vionist_ itu alami. Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang yang masih sedang kehilangan orang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :**

latarnya gajelas banget ya www anggap aja lagi di taman sekolah gitu, di kursi yang panjang(?) /o/

tfr~ ^v^)/

 _sign_ ,

 **ulya**


End file.
